disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinxed
"Jinxed" is the fifth episode of the first season of Recess, which was first broadcast on September 27th, 1997. Plot 'Summary' After Gus is jinxed by The Ashleys, the gang tries to find out why he won't speak, with disastrous results. 'Main Story' At the beginning of recess, Gus accidentally trades his pet lizard with Barry for his harmonica. Although he wants to trade back, the rest of the gang explain to him that he can't, because trading back will make him a taker-backer, which is against the kids' unwritten code of honor. Not knowing what it is, the gang explain the code of honor to him. They explain that the code makes them different from adults and animals, and without it, they'd be nothing. T.J. makes him promise never to do something like that again, and Gus agrees, saying that he'll always stick to the code of honor; no matter what. As the gang walk away, Ashley A. notices them and gets an idea. Meanwhile, the other Ashleys are sitting at one of the picnic benches; bored. Ashley Q. suggests that they spread a rumor about the Swinger Girl, but Ashley B. disagrees, as it's "so last week". Ashley A. comes running up to them excitedly, ready to tell them about her idea. She whispers it to them, and they all agree to it. In another part of the playground, Gus is waiting for a sixth grade boy named Bill Parker to finish his turn at the drinking fountain. Vince tells him that they'll meet him at the jungle gym, and they leave him. Shortly after, Bill lets Gus drink from the fountain, but before he can take a drink, he gets sprayed in the face with the nozzle by Ashley A. She asks him what he's doing, and he replies with that he's just trying to get a drink. When he bends down to drink from the water fountain, Ashley A. notices the harmonica in his back pocket, and takes it from him. She asks him what it is, and he just asks her to give it back. Then, she tosses it to Ashley Q., who asks the same question, and Gus gives her the same answer. Ashley Q. tells him that they'll give it back, as long as he tells them what it is, as she tosses it to Ashley T. Gus says it's his harmonica, but the girls ask him again. When he tells them again, they say it with him, and jinx him. The girls run around him in circles and chant that he can't talk, and Ashley A. explains to him that it's part of the kids' code of honor. Seeing the gang over by the jungle gym, Gus feels relieved and runs over to them, while the Ashleys go over to the swing-set and laugh about what they did. Ashley A. explains to Ashley B. that they can still continue their game, by making sure that no one else says Gus' name so that he can never speak again. The girls run off to see what else they can do. Gus meets up with the gang at the jungle gym and tries to mime out his situation. The kids don't know what he's doing, but Gretchen believes that he's trying to communicate with them. Gus points to his mouth and shakes his head, trying to explain that he can't talk. However, the other kids don't understand what he's saying. Spinelli asks him what he's trying to say, when Ashley Q. shoves her from behind. The girls start getting into an argument, while Gus begins to write out his story in the sand with his finger. Ashley B. motions to Ashley A. to show her what he's doing, which causes her to go over to the kindergarten area and ask the kindergartners if they want candy. Noticing that she's gotten them excited, she tosses the candy bar over to Ashley B. who lures the kindergartners onto the playground with it. Right after Gus finishes what he was writing, she runs by with the candy bar, and causes the kindergartners to stampede over his message, getting rid of it. Gus notices that there's a notebook on the steps of the school, and runs towards it. Gus is about to take the notebook, until he bumps into Bill from earlier. The kid tells him that it's his notebook, but Gus is unable to tell him why he's taking it. Frustrated, he drags Gus over to see King Bob. Meanwhile, Spinelli and Ashley Q. are still arguing while the student body runs by. Tracey runs over to the gang, causing the girls to stop arguing, and he tells them that Gus is being taken to see King Bob. While T.J. and the gang run over to where King Bob is, the Ashleys stand by and laugh. At King Bob's throne, Bill tells him that Gus was stealing his notebook and wouldn't apologize. King Bob orders him to apologize, however, still jinxed, he can't say anything and continues his motioning. Because he won't speak up, King Bob orders his guards to take him to the wheel. Not too much later, Gus is tied to the merry-go-round, being spun by three sixth grade boys as the student body chants for him to go faster. While King Bob's guards laugh, a fourth grade girl comments that Gus is brave for taking it all in silence. T.J. and Spinelli arrive to see what's happening to Gus, and Spinelli attacks one of King Bob's guards, ordering him to leave Gus alone. Right after he throws Spinelli off of him, Miss Finster asks the kids what's going on, which causes the student body to run away. As Mikey is helping Spinelli get up, Miss Finster stops the merry-go-round, and grabs Gus off, asking him what his story is. As he still can't talk, he continues to use hand signals. Miss Finster believes he's doing this because he's a troublemaker, and sends him to the office, despite T.J. trying to explain that it's not his fault. Soon after, Gus is in Principal Prickly's office, and the Recess Gang, the Ashleys, and the rest of the student body are watching from the outside window. Miss Finster tries once more to get Gus to talk, however he still won't. In order to get Gus to talk, Principal Prickly gives him some candy, and Gus takes some. When Prickly asks if he likes candy, Gus nods. He asks Gus what is name is, and Gus notices from the window Ashley A. making a "zipped-lips" motion. He doesn't say anything. Prickly asks him some more questions, but Gus still won't answer. Thinking that Gus is up to no good, Prickly asks Miss Lemon to call up District Headquarters, to the shock of Finster and most of the student body. The Ashleys start laughing at this, and the gang realize that the girls are up to something. Later, the school superintendent and two officers of the Board of Education arrives at Third Street School, ready to see Gus. He comes into the office, and asks Gus a few questions, however, Gus cannot answer back. One officer of the Board of Education decides to take Gus downtown to make him talk. This causes the Ashleys to laugh in amusement, and they run into the building to see if they can keep it going any longer. The Recess Gang walk over from the side of the school, and realize that the Ashleys jinxed Gus all along. T.J. leads the gang into the school to save Gus. At the same time, Gus is being walked out by the B.O.E. officers, and the student body stand on each side of the hallway, watching him as he walks out. One student says he's a kook, another says he's a rebel, and one says he's "all-man" at what he's doing. The gang try calling out for Gus, but realize he's already out. T.J. tells the gang to go to the other door. As Gus is leaving the school, other members of the student body stand on each side of the walkway watching him. One student tells Gus that they'll never forget him, as they chant "Quiet Boy!" as he walks. Bill from earlier apologizes to him for hogging all the water earlier, and begins crying into the arms of his friend, Eddy. The B.O.E. officers tell Gus to get into the car with them, and Gus takes one more look at the school before getting in. As Gus gets in, Gretchen looks out the window of the school and tells the gang to look, and Vince exclaims that Gus is being taken away. T.J. notices the loudspeaker in the office, and gets an idea that'll save Gus. He turns it on, and announces over the loudspeaker that Gus has been jinxed, saying his full name. Gus is relieved that he can talk again, and the B.O.E. officer mentions that this is the third jinxed kid this week. He tells Fred, the other B.O.E. officer, to let him go. Prickly doesn't believe this, and the B.O.E. officer tells him that it's just the kids' unwritten code of honor. The officers accidentally jinx each other as they drive away. Bill asks Gus if he was doing what he was doing earlier because he was jinxed, and Gus replies that he did, and added that it was dumb. Bill tells him that it wasn't dumb at all, and Judy mentions that it made Gus a hero. The kids carry Gus away on their shoulders, chanting "Jinxed Boy" as the rest of the Recess Gang watch. As Vince comments on Gus' bravery, the gang notice the Ashleys commenting about how it was fun while it lasted, and that they should do something similar for every recess. Spinelli gets an idea, and T.J. agrees with her. Spinelli drops a dollar on the ground, and asks the girls if they've dropped five bucks. The girls, saying their catchphrase, are caught off-guard when the gang says it along with them, and jinxes them. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes